Grave Keeper quotations
The following is a list of quotations from the Grave Keeper. They are divided between his Haunted Mines and Towers of Doom appearances. Haunted Mines Pre-Match *"Get ready for combat, heroes." *"Battle commencing in ten seconds." *”Go and summon my golems.” Golem Quotes *"Well done. Your golem is stronger than your foes'" *"Rise, golem, rise, and let loose your wrath." *Sometimes, when the ally golem is stronger than the one of the enemy, Grave keeper says "Hold on, things are about to get grave." Strangely, with subtitles on, This line appears as a normal line. Other *"Enter heroes. The dead await." (when the mine area opens) *"Fort destroyed." *"Did I not mention this land is beyond death?" (if the player's hero is killed) *"Well done, well done indeed." (if the player's team wins) Towers of Doom Battle begins * "Go! Destroy the Raven Lord's towers!" Altars prepare to spawn * "Be ready, the altars are rising from the mists." * "Ah, not long now... the altars are rising. Ready yourselves, we must claim them first!" * "Another altar, another battle. Hahahahahahaha!" * "Yes, yes... Let the altars rise!" * "The altars rise again, heroes!" * "Soon, the altars will be ours!" Altars spawn * "Finally... the altars are ready! Capture them, heroes! And be quick about it!" * "And so they return. Capture the altars quickly, heroes!" * "The altars stand ready. Capture them before the Raven Lord's pawns do." * "The altars belong to those who claim them. That means you." * "Go! Do not let the altars fall into the Raven Lord's talons!" * "Capture the altars, and we shall deal the Raven Lord a grievous blow." Altar captured If siding with Grave Keeper * "The Raven Lord will fall before me!" * "Yes, heroes! Activate the towers!" * "The Raven Lord will not keep me from this realm!" * "Fire the towers! Destroy the Raven Lord!" * "Let the assault begin!" * "Show the Raven Lord the extent of my power!" If siding with Raven Lord * "You've lost this one, Raven Lord! It will not be your last!" * "Your time is ending, Raven Lord!" * "I will not return to those wretched mines!" * "Fire upon the core! Shatter it!" * "You will fall, Raven Lord! This is the way of the Nexus!" Enemy killed * "Send his servants to their graves!" Tunnels open The former exchange is used if siding with Grave Keeper, the latter if siding with Raven Lord. * Grave Keeper: '''"Heroes, I have opened a tunnel near our core that leads to the battleground's center. Use it well." '''Raven Lord: "Oh... My heroes shall have this gift as well. Hmhmhmhmhm..." * Raven Lord: '''"Heroes, I have opened a tunnel near our core that leads to the battleground's center. Use it well." '''Grave Keeper: "What?! I mean... I knew I could do that! I've opened my tunnel as well!" Banter with Raven Lord * "You're losing your touch, Raven Lord!" * "I will not give up so easily!" * "You will pay for your arrogance!" * "Ha! As feeble as your words!" Category:Quotations